problem kaisoo
by DARI RIDA
Summary: hubungan mereka yang renggang karna problem rumah tangga, membuat semuannya terasa berat . kehamilan kyungsoo mengubah semuannya , dan keegoisan kyungsoo pun menghilang dengan sendirinya. problem pun terlewati dengan menyatuhnya cinta mereka.


**PROBLEM meeried**

Author: **( DARI RIDA)**

Genre: **GS \\\ Romantic \\\ life meeried\\\baby\\\**

MainCast : **KaiSoo**

Rate: **Matur**

Kehidup sesudah menika memang tidak bisa di prediksi bagaimana likah likuhnya, tetapi yang jelas setiap langkah yang kita ambil akan menghasilkan sebuah hasil yang tidak akan perna kita bayangkan akhirnya, kehidupan cinta mereka awalnya baik-baik saja seperti orang-orang lainnya, berkencan , cemburu, marahan , bahkan bermesraan di tempat umum perna mereka jalani dulu ? , sebelum pernikahan mereka terlaksanakan 2 tahun yang lalu, kesibukan masing-masing membuat badai masalah datang, tidak ada namanya kebersamaan lagi, mereka lebih sibuk dengan bisnis mereka yang mengalami kemajuan , bahkan sang istri lebih memilih menginap di perusahaan dari pada di aparteman mereka saat badai masalah datang.

"faster….baby….faster…..aku…ma..u….keluar",kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir tebal nan sexy kim jongin,

yah benar memang sekarang kim jongin telah melakukan hubungan intim dengan istrinya yaitu D.O a.k Do kyungsoo mereka menika 2 tahun yang lalu dan ini adalah malam kesekian kalinya mereka melakukan rutinitas itu.

memang akhir-akhir ini mereka tidak sempat melakukan hubungan intim karna D.O yang cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaanya sebagai desainner di brand ternama di seoul , dia selalu terbang keluar negeri untuk menghadiri acara peragaan busana brand-brand luar dan sibuk dengan jadwal pameran brand baru mereka yang bertemakan kebebasan, desain busana miliknya menjadi model paling banyak yang akan di pamerkan di busang grand ,

kim jongin cukup memaklumi dan bersabar karna pekerjaan istrinya itu,walaupun secara social kim jongin adalah orang yang terpandang dikorea selatan , seorang pengusahawan mudah yang dapat membesarkan perusahaannya dalam waktu 3 tahun saja, jongin cukup disegani di dunia bisnis karna sikap tidak segan-segan akan membuat perusahaan siapa saja yang berani menjadi musuhnya akan menjadi makananya ,tetapi itu tidak membuat kyungsoo bergantung tangan kepada jongin.

kyungsoo pun lebih cepat mengocok junior jongie yang sudah tegang dan menuju orgasmenya , terlihat dari batang juniornya yang berdenyut dan semakin mengeras tak lama lagi pasti akan menyembur, tak sampai 1 menit cairan jong in mengotori wajah kyungsoo yang di penuhi keringat, kali ini permainan mereka cukup hanya dengan bercumbu dan memberikan servis saja, kyungsoo sedang dalam masah datang bulan , dan kyungsoo tidak ingin jong in memasukinya di masah suburnya , jadi permain blow job dan kocoka yang kyungsoo berikan …

tetapi itu tidak membuat jongin kecewa karna servis kyungsoo sekarang semakin mahir , bahkan membuat jongin ketagihan, perna sampai 7 kali kyungsoo melakukan blow job dan kocokan kepada junior jongin karna jongin belum puas dengan sentuhan kyungsoo.

"croot…..croot",akhirnya cairan putih kusam itu pun keluar untuk yang ke 6 kalinya dari persembunyianya dan itu membuat jongin merasah puas

"heah….heah…..heah (suara nafas) baiklah sekarang giliranku memuaskan mu baby ,bersiaplah",jongie langsung mendorong tubuh kyungsoo ,sekarang tubuh kyungsoo telah terkunci oleh kedua tangan kokoh jongin, jongin pun langsung mencium bibir tebal dan sexy kyungsoo dengan lembut walaupun belum ada respon dari kyugsoo tetapi jongin terus melumat bibir tebal dan tak lama jongin merasakan ada respon dari kyungsoo , ciuman itu menjadi panas dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut jongin , desahan demi desahan berhasil lolos dari bibir tebal nan sexy itu.

"ah….ah…emh…emh…",desahan-desahan itu terus lolos dari bibir kyungsoo"

"apa kau menikmatinnya baby",Tanya jongin sambil memandangi tubuh kyungsoo yang hanya menggunakan bra dan celana bokser ketat dengan tatapan EVIL.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya yg menandakan bahwa ia menikmatinya

"jongin jilatlah putingku?"

"tentu aku akn menjilatnya bahkan akan ku berikan servisan super menggairakan untuk putingmu, karna hanya gundukanmua saja yang bisa aku mainkan", jongin membuka bra kyungsoo dan melepaskannya dan terlihatlah gundukan super kenyal yang berukuran 35 B kegemaran jongin,.

Tanpa basah basih putih coklat kegemaran jongin dihisapnya dengan kuat, kyungsoo yang merasakan putingnya mengeras di dalam mulut jongin pun meremas rambut jongin dan menyekrang selimut yang tak rapi seperti awal mereka datang ,

Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo menikmati servisannya semakin gencar menghisap putting itu bergantian bahkan remasan dan pijatan jongin berikan untuk puting kyungsoo yang lain.

Setelah beberapa kali kyungsoo dirangsang hebat oleh jongin pun lama kelamaan kyungsoo mulai merasa ingin sentuhan dan kehangatan yang lain di tubuhnya, tak tau kenapa kali ini kyungsoo merasa berbeda kyungsoo tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya yang sedang di jamah jongin, gejola yang cukup kuat membuat kyungsoo menginginkan junior jongin.

"sa….yae….ng ber…hentila…..aaaaah….." , kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghentikan aktivitas jongin, jongin seakan-akan tuli akan ucapan kyungsoo yang tidak direspon oleh jongin, jongin semakin gencar menghisap dan meremas gundukan kyungsoo.

"jo …ng…in", teriak kyungsoo, yang membuat jongin pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap istrinya tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan dan mulutnya, kyungsoo mencoba untuk menenangkan nafasnya yang berantakan.

Jongin setia menunggu apa yang akan kyungsoo bicarakan, tanpa melepaskan tautan tanganya jongin melepaskan mulutnya dari putting kyungsoo yang memerah ,menengang, dan berliur,"ada apa? Apa yang akan kau bicarakan".

kyungsoo pun mencoba bangun dari posisinya dan meletakan kepalanya di bantal biru yang berada di atasnya, "ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku?, kita hentikan saja".

"hey apa maksudmu, kita belum selesai soo, apa yang berbeda ?", kyungsoo pun melepaskan tautan tangan jongin dari gundukannya dan menarik selimut biru mudah yang ia remas tak terbentuk tadi untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"aku merasakan ingin merasakan juniormu memasuki ku, ini aneh sekali tidak seperti biasanya disaat aku mengalami menstruasi bulan-bulan yang lalu", ucap kyungsoo sambil mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, tiba-tiba tangan kekar jongin menarik tubuh kyungsoo dan menindihi tubuh kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo terkejut dengan ulah jongin.

"bukankah itu bagus, aku akn memasukan juniorku kedalam lubangmu, itu akan membuat kita puas bersama",

"tidak,,,,, aku masih menstruasi , apa kau gila", jongin yang terkejut dengan ucapan kyungsoo yang membentak.

"apa kau tidak ingin merasahkan miliku, apa kau tidak mencintaiku sampai kau tidak mau aku memasukimu ?", jongin yang juga sudah terbawa emosi dengan ucapan kyungsoo pun mencium bibir kyungsoo dengan brutal, bahkan kyungsoo tidak bisa melawan atau melepaskan diri dari kungkungan jongin.

Jongin yang merasah marah dengan sikap istrinya itu pun memperlakuakn kyungsoo dengan kasar bahkan jongin tidak segan-segan menggigit bibir kissebel kyungsoo sampai berdarah, kyungsoo yang merasakan bibirnya telah bengkak dan berdara pun hanya bisa meneteskan air mata, kyungsoo merasah jongin tidak menghargainya sekarang bahkan denga tindakan jongin yang kasar dan kejam seperti ini membuat kyungsoo ketakutan , bahkan gundukan kyungsoo pun ikut merasakan bagaiman kasarnya tindakan jongin, remasan yang begitu kuat dan bukan pijatan seperti biasanya di daerah gundukannya itu membuat kyungsoo merasakan sakit bukan kenikmatan.

"kau tau soo aku tidak segan-segan akan menyakitimu, aku tidak peduli walaupun kau istriku , kau telah melarang hak ku untuk memasukimu, ", tangan kiri jongin jongin pun turun kearah selangkangan kyungsoo untuk menurunkan celana kyungsoo dan dengan sekali tarikan celana bokser ketat kyungsoo pun terlepas, terlihat bahwa ada pembalut yang masih menempel di underware yang kyungsoo gunakan dan darah yang yang keluar di area vagina kyungsoo bersama cairan bening , bahkan jongin tidak segan-segan memasukan ke 3 jarinya kedalam lubang kyungsoo yang masih terlihat bekas darah menstruasi dari vaginanya.

Kyungsoo menangis dengan linangan air mata yang menganak sungai, kenapa suaminya bisa sekejam ini bukan kah semua ini bisa di bicarakan bahkan jongin juga sudah tau alasan kyungsoo tidak mau berhubungan badan karna kyungsoo sedang memasuki masah menstruasinya, dan karna kontrak kerja kyungsoo yang menidak bolehkan kyungsoo untuk menikah dan memiliki anak sebelum kontrak mereka berakhir itu pula yang membuat kyungsoo tidak bisa hamil untuk sekarang.

Jongin sudah mengatahkan keinginanya segera memiliki anak dari kyungsoo, tetapi kyungsoo selalu membuat jongin sedih dengan kontrak yang harus kyungsoo jaga, "apa ka….uuuh tid…dak in…ngat kala,,,ue aku buea…kannya,,,, tide….dak ingin pun…nya anak darie….mu, tet….tapi ko…entraku ", jongin pun mencium bibir kyungsoo untuk menutup mulut kyungsoo yang berbicara tidak penting.

"aku tidak peduli dengan kontrak bodohmu, yang aku pentingkan aku akan membuatmu hamil?",

Kyungsoo pun sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menjawab ucapan jongin, kyungsoo hanya menangis dan menikmati kekasaran suaminya, bahkan jongin tidak segan-segan memasukan juniornya kedalam vaginanya tanpa bertanya padanya sekali lagi, hati kyungsoo sangat sakit dengan perilaku jongin yang tidak menghargai kyungsoo sekarang.

Tubuh mereka yang begerak dengan ritmen hentakan yang sedikit cepat membuat decitan tempat tidur berbunyi dengan halus , bahkan kulit mereka yang menyatu membuat bunyi tamparan sesame kulit bergeman di kamar mereka, kyungsoo tidak bisa melawan karna tubuhnya yang lemas bahkan sekarang kyungsoo sudah orgasme 5 kali dan jongin belum orgasme sama sekali, tubuh kyungsoo benar-benar di hajar mati-matian oleh jongin., jongin seperti berubah menjadi monster yang tak berperasaan.

Kyungsoo sangat kenal, kyungsoo jelas tau jongin adalah namja kejam seperti monster bila sudah marah, tetapi sikap jongin hari ini membuat kyungsoo berfikir bahwa ia salah menegenal jongin selama ini, kyungsoo tidak perna mengetahui sifat jongin yang seperti ini, bahkan sifat monsternya di perusahaan tidak seperti sekarang.

Jongin adalah orang yang akan mengalahkan semua yang berniat mengganggu perusahaannya , bahkan walaupun jongin mengambil perusahaan mereka , jongin tidak akan memecat siapapun di perusahaan tersebut, hanya kekuasaan dan pengakuan yang jongin incar.

Tapi sekarang kyungsoo merasah kecewa dengan jongin , setelah hentakan jongin yang semakin lama semakin ganas bahkan, darah menstruasi dan darah luka yang dialami kyungsoo tidak bisa di bedakan lagi, telah mengalis di selangkangan kyungsoo .

jongin terlalu kasar bahkan dorongannya dari juniornya yang keras membuat dinding rahim kyungsoo luka, karna jongin tidak hanya memasukan juniornnya saja bahkan ke tiga jarinnya ia masukkan kedalam vagina kyungsoo yang penuh dengan junior jongin membuat kyungsoo kesakitan , setelah bebrapa menit kemudian jongin menyemburkan benihnya di dalam tubuh kyungsoo yang paling dalam , bahkan jongin tidak segan-segan memajukan juniornya panjangnya untuk menyemburkan benihnya di dalam rahim kyungsoo, bahkan tubuh kyungsoo ikut tersentak dengan dorongan jongin.

Jongin pun langsung menjatuh kan tubuhnya di samping tubuh kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh kyungsoo dan mencium kening kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang merasakan ciuman jongin pun menitihkan air mata, kyungsoo pun memejamkan matanya karna rasah lelah yang cukup membuat tubuh kyungsoo tidak bisa merasakan apapun, jongin pun mengikuti sang istri masuk kedalam alam mimpi, bahkan junior jongin belum dikeluarkan dari lubang kyungsoo, kelelahan membuat mereka mengantuk.

Pagi ini suami istri itu benar-benar tampat berantakan , mereka terbangun disaat cahaya matahari masuk di cela-cela gorden kamar mereka dan mengganggu tidur mereka, kyungsoo pun terbangun dan sadar bahwa dia sedang berada di dalam pelukan suaminya, dan kejadian semalam membuat kyungsoo meneteskan air mata kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, dan tidak lama kemudian jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, jongin yang terkejut melihat linangan air mata dari wajah istrinya membuat jongin memeluk tubuh kyungsoo.

"ada apa dengan mu soo?"

Tidak ada sautan dari kyungsoo membuat jongin merasah bersalah, jongin ingat bahawa semalam dirinya benar-benar keterlaluan dan kasar, tetapi jongin melakukan itu karna emosi dan seharusnnya kyungsoo tahu bahwa jongin adalah orang yang mudah emosi.

karna permain mereka semalam junior jongin bahkan belum terlepas , kyungsoo mencoba mengeluarkannya dengan tangangnya walaupun sensasinya aneh tetapi kyungsoo mencoba menahanya dengan menggigit bibirnya , kyungsoo pun bangun dari tempat tidur dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Jongin yang melihat sikap istrinya yang dingin merasah benar-benar bersalah, jongin telah membuat istrinya marah, itu yang diketahui jongin.

Jongin pun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk, jongin melihat bekas di seprai biru pororo mereka , walaupun terlihat samar-samr tapi jongin yakin bahwa itu darah, jongin pun semakin merasah bersalah.

Jongin pun bangkit dan berjalan kearan kamar mandi dan bingo ternyata pintu kamar mandi mereka di kunci kyungsoo dari dalam, padahal kebiasaan kyungsoo adalah tidak perna mengunci pintu kamar mandi, jongin pun mengambil pijama yang menggantung di pintu dan keluar dari kamar.

Jongin sedang membuatkan susu coklat hangat untuk kyungsoo dan secangkir kopi untuknya, walaupun rasanya tidak seenak buatan kyungsoo , tetapi jongin berharap kopi yang dia buat bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai mandi dan menyegarkan tubuhnya pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pijama pororo, kyungsoo melihat bahwa suaminya tidak ada didalam kamar mereka pun segera mengganti pijamanya dengan busana yang lebih casual, hari ini kyungsoo ada pertemuan dengan kolega luar negeri, walaupun sekarang hari libur, setelah selesai kyungsoo pun bergegas menyiapkan air hangat untuk jong in mandi dan sarapan nanti.

.

Jongin yang melihat sosok istrinya keluar dari dalam kamar tidur mereka pun meletakan cangkir kopinya dan menunggu kyungsoo duduk di depannya, tetapi ternyata tidak seperti yang di bayangkan jongin, kyungsoo langsung meraih aprone pororonya dan mencari bahan makanan di kulkan.

.

.

Jongin sadar bahwa istrinya pasti masih marah dengannya, "soo aku membuatkan susu untukmu, minumlah?" jongin menyodorkan segelas susu kearah kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun menerimanya dan meminumnya tanpa bicara apapun. Setelah 30 menit masakan kyungsoo pun matang dan kyungsoo meletakkan makanannya di meja yang di tempati jongin.

.

.

"makanlah , aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan baju santai untukmu"

.

.

"sayang apakah hari ini kau akan kerja, ada apa dengan pakaianmu?",tanyak jong in

.

.

"hari ini aku ada kolega penting dari new york dan ini penting", jawab kyungsoo sambil membalikan badanya dan berjalan kedalam ruangan kerjannya.

.

.

"apa kau marah soo?", teriak jongin, hari ini istrinya benar-benar dingin bahkan dia limit bicara, jongin pun memijat pelipisnya, pusing dengan masalahnya hari ini.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruangan kyungsoo terbuka dan sosok kyungsoo pun keluar dengan tas brand terbarunya, langkah kaki kyungsoo bahkan terlihat sedikit susah saat berjalan, jongin sadar bahwa permainannya semalam benar-benar membuat istrinya kesakitan dan sekarang istrinya sedang marah padanya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sifat dingin kyungsoo tidak kunjung mencair, jongin sampai kesal sendiri melihat kedinginan istrinya, memang kyungsoo masih mengurusinya tetapi kyungsoo tidak bicara bahkan ketika jongin ingin memeluk istrinya kyungsoo menghindar terlebih dahulu, dan yang paling membuat jongin geram kyungsoo akan pulang lebih larut dari biasanya, jongin benar-benar marah dengan kedinginan kyungsoo.

.

.

jongin berniat membeli bir malam ini di minimarket terdekat , jongin melihat sosok kyungsoo Tiba-tiba turun dari mobil sport putih yang mengantar pulang dirinya, dan terlihat sosok namja putih pirang yang masih muda mengemudi mobil tersebut tersenyum kepada istrinnya. namja yang tak dikenal jongin, dan sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam.

.

.

Mengapa seorang yeoja beristri pulang selarut ini dengan namja yang tak jongin kenal, dan ternyata pemandangan yang jongin lihat membuat semakin pusing kepalannya.

.

.

.

.

"apa kau akan bersikap seperti wanita murahan", ucap jongin saat melihat kyungsoo berada di dapur untuk yang sedang meminum segelas air putih , terlihat dari gelas yang di genggamnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo pun berbalik dan menatap jongin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh jongin, kyungsoo pun meletaka gelasnya dan berjalan kearah ruangan kerjannya, tangan jongin pun menghalangi kyungsoo berjalan.

.

.

"apa kau benar-benar akan menjadi wanita murahan untuk membalaskan kemarahanmu?", kyungsoo pun hanya melirik jongin dan melanjutkan langkahnya tetapi sepertinya jongin lebih kuat , jongin mengunci tubuh kyungsoo di dinding .

.

.

"apa hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan?" terdengar sangat lirih di telinga jongin seperti angin berhembus .

.

.

"soo aku tau aku salah, tetapi bukankah aku ini tetap suamimu, dan itu hak ku?, kemarahanmu ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal?",

.

.

"tidak ada kemarahanku yang tidak masuk akal kim jongin, aku mengenalmu selama 5 tahun dan aku ke…..cewa dengan mu", jari tangan kyungsoo terlihat memuti karna kyungsoo meremasnya sangat kuat.

Jongin pun memegang dagu kyungsoo dan melumat bibir candunya, dan terlihat rontahan penolakan oleh kyungsoo! jongin pun menghentikan ciumannya.

.

.

"apa kau juga tak mau ku cium, apa kau benar-benar menjadi wanita murahan diluar sana?", ucap jongin yang tak percaya bahwa istrinya tak mau dicium olehnya.

.

.

"apa sedongkol itu kesimpulanmu?" air mata kyungsoo pun menganak sungan di pipinya."aku marah itu wajar, kau tidak menghargaiku dan keputusanku?, apa aku salah untuk tidak marah dan kecewa padamu"

.

.

"tapi aku juga punya hak atas dirimu penuh, jadi aku tidak bersalah apapun padamu?, mungkin memang aku tidak menghargai dirimi waktu itu, tetapi aku melakukannya karna aku benar-benar emosi dengan jawabanmu yang membuat hatiku patah setiap kali mendengarmu berbicara tentang itu?", jongin pun menghapus linangan air mata kyungsoo yang menganak sungai.

.

"aku tidak perna melarangmu dengan keputusanmu dan tindakanmu yang selalu seenaknya sendiri, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar kecewa dengan tindakanmu ?", kyungsoo pun mendorong tubuh jongin dan mengambil tas koleksi brand tebarunya , dan lari pergi keluar dari kamar aparteman mereka.

.

.jongin tidak mengejar kyungsoo karna hatinya terluka dengan ucapan kyungsoo, jongin merasah dirinya gagal mnejadi suami yang baik untuk kyungsoo.

****.

.

.

Hari ini jongin memakan roti dan telur saja, sudah 1 minggu kyungsoo tidak pulang ke aparteman mereka lagi, jongin tau keberadaan kyungsoo yang berada di kantornya dan menginap disana. Jongin tidak menemui kyungsoo karna sahabatnya chanyol melarangnya, jongin membiarkan kyungsoo untuk menenangkan fikirannya dulu .

.

.

Jongin hanya memantau kyungsoo dari mata-mata sekertarisnya dan sahabat kyungsoo saja, walaupun jongin merasakan kehampaan seminggu ini tetapi jongin mengalah karna , dia tak mau istrinya terbebani seperti kemaren.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tidur semalaman karna desainnya belum terselesaikan. Kyungsoo pun mencoba menyibukan dirinya untuk melupakan masalah rumah tangganya, bahkan kyungsoo pun memutuskan menginap di kantor dan terkadang tidur di rumah luhan sahabatnya atau sepupunya baekyun .

.

.

Pukul 07.00 pagi

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari posisi tidurnya yang masih berada diatas meja kerjannya, kyungsoo merasah kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya sedikit hangat kyungsoo pun langsung menyentuh keningnya.

.

.

"apa aku demam?", kyungsoo pun mencoba mengambil gelas minumnya dan meminum airnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo pun bangkit dan menuju kekamar mandi kantornya untuk merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan karna semalam ia tidur dengan menggunakan semua pakaian kerjannya.

.

.

Hari ini aktivitas kantornya seperti hari-hari biasanya, dia harus menyelesaikan desan-desannya dan menegontrol perkembangan proses dan bahan, tapi ada yang aneh dengan kepalanya hari ini.

.

.

sedikit pening dan badan kyungsoo merasah letih, tapi kyungsoo tidak mencoba merasakannya karna dia tidak mau mengeluh kepada siapapun, lee sungjong atasan kyungsoo yang sedang melakukan pengontrolan produksi bersamannya pun melihat keanehan dari wajah kyungsoo .

.

.

"apa ada yang salah?", kyungsoo yang sedang memijat pelipisnnya pun menghentikan pijatannya dan melihat atasannya yang lebih tua 4 tahun itu, "tidak aku hanya memikirkan model desan yang akan ku buat nanti", dusta kyungsoo.

.

.

"tapi aku rasa bukan itu problemnya, apakah kau sakit ? wajahmu sedikit pucat?",

.

.

"jangan melebih lebihkan unni , aku baik-baik saja?", sungjong pun akhirnya mengalah untuk tidak memaksa kyungsoo mengaku.

.

.

"bagai mana problem mu dengan suamimu, apa kau tidak akan pulang kerumah lagi ? ini sudah seminggu?", " aku akan menyelesaikan peragaan brand terbaru kita , aku mau lebih fokus dengan pekerjaan ku unni", sungjong pun menepuk bahu kyungsoo, " jangan terlalu lamah kau marah pada suamimu, dia juga pasti membutuhkanmu, kau beristirahatlah aku yang akan menangani ini".

.

.

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruang produksi perusahaan, kyungsoo bersyukur unni sungjong peka , karna kepalannya semakin pening dan kyungsoo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam bekerja karna kepeningan kepalannya.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali jongin berangkat ke kantor untuk mengadakan rapat dadakan bersama para pemegang saham, park chanyol sekertaris jongin pun setia di samping jongin dalam rapat dadakan itu, hampir 3 jam dan akhirnya rapat itu selesai.

.

.

Jongin pun melangkah keluar dari runag rapat untuk menuju ruangannya, pembicaraan park chanyol membuat langkah kaki jongin berhenti sesaat," lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang", jongin sedikit terkejut dengan informasi yang di berikan park chanyeol, mata-mata yang di suruh chanyeol untuk memata-matai kyungsoo bilang bahwa hari ini wajah kyungsoo terliha sedikit pucat.

.

.

Setelah mendengan berita yang menghawatirkan itu jongin benar-benar merasah khawatir bahkan jongin tidak konsen saat bekerja, chanyeol sering memarai jongin yang kerja tidak fokus, padahal hari ini mereka harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen relasi yang akan mereka tangani.

.

.

.

.

"hyung? Apa aku harus menjemput kyungsoo, ini sudah 2 minggu semenjak kita bertengkar?," jongin yang sedang makan siang bersama sekertarisnnya itu pun mencoba mencari pendapat, 2 minggu terpisah dari kyungsoo membuat jongin menyesal dan belajar bahwa lebih baik dia mengalah dari pada egois.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu kyungsoo tidur di kantor, sungjong sudah menyuruh kyungsoo pulang tetapi alasan kyungsoo membuat lee sungjong atasannya tidak bisa berkutik.

.

.

Kyungsoo lebih memilih menyibukan diri untuk bekerja dan bekerja tanpa istirahat, kyungsoo bahkan seperti robot mesin saja ,bahkan tubuhnya saja tidak dia pedulikan kesehatannya terlihat jelas bahwa kyungsoo sudah mulai kelelahan, tubuh kyungsoo benar-benar sedikit kurus dan pipi cabinya juga mulai sedikit tirus,benar-benar perubahan yang sangan menyedihkan .

.

.

""apa kau baik-baik saja kyungsoo?",Tanya hyungsik asisten baru pribadinnya , penuh khawatir, "apakah tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat saja beberapa hari, lihat tubuhmu sudah lelah dan wajahmu pucat sekalih"

.

.

"aku tidak apa-apa hyungsik, kau tenang saja aku ini kan cukup kuat ? jadi jangan khawatir.",kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan asistennya itu karna kyungsoo tidak mau asistennya mengadu kepada atasannya nanti hanya gara-gara wajahnya yang pucat. Kyungsoo masih kuat.

.

.

"BRAK….(suarah terjatuh) "

.

.

"kyungsoo kau kenapa?"

.

.

hyungsik Benar-benar khawatir ,jelas saja baru saja dia bicara dan sekarang sudah terjadi ,benar-benar keras kepala bahkan ketika hyungsik marah-marah menyuruh dia berhenti untuk beristirahat bekerja dulu, tidak perna di dengarkan,itu yang membuat hyungsik jengkel setenga mati dengan kyungsoo.

.

.

Hyungsik tahu kalau kyungsoo saat ini sedang bertengkar dengan suaminya tapi hyungsik tidak mau ambil pusing hyungsik menghubungi miss sungjong atasan mereka dan menghubungi kim jongin suami kyungsoo , hyungsik pun mengambil handphone kyungsoo yang berada di mejannya dan mendial nomor suami kyungsoo ,untuk memberitahu bahwa kyungsoo sedang pingsan di kantor.

.

.

"kyunsoo…..?", jongin yang terkejut menerima panggilan dari istrinnya pun tanpa basah basih langsung menerima panggilan tersebut.

.

.

" maaf , saya asisten kyungsoose, kyungsoo pingsan di kantor ", jongin pun terkejut bukan main.

.

.

"lalu sekarang dia dimana?," jongin yang tidak bisa menutupi kepanikannya pun menanyai hyunsik dengan pertannyaan yang belum sekalipun hyunsik jawab.

.

.

"maaf anda bertanya terlalu cepat, saya akan membawa kyungsoo ke rumah sakit terdekat dari sini", sambungan telephon tiba-tiba terputus, ternyata handphon kyungsoo loubet.

.

.

Park chanyol yang masuk keruangan jongin dengan membawa map-map yang harus jongin tanda tangani pun heran dengan ekspresi jongin, "ada apa, ada masalah","hyung kyungsoo sedang dilarikan kerumah sakit karna pingsan , aku bingun harus kesana atau tidak?, aku takut kyungsoo akan mengusirku nanti bila melihatku?", "apa kau gila dia itu istrimu ,kyungsoo membutuhkanmu sekarang , kau pergila".

.

.

30 menit kemudian jongin telah berada di depan rumah sakit Gangnam , tempat dilarikannya kyungsoo, jongin sempat ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya jongin bertekat bulat bahwa dia harus masuk kedalam menemui istrinnya.

.

.jongin melihat sosok sungjong dan seorang namja yang tak jongin kenal,

.

.

"nuna kyungsoo dimana sekarang", sungjong pun memeluk tubuh jongin dan menangis, sungjong panik tau kyungsoo pingsan.

.

.

"istrimu benar-benar membuatku panik, dia ada didalam sedang istirahat ,tadi dokter memberikan obat tidur dan vitamin, aku rasah kyungsoo benar-benar kelelahan , tubuhnya pun semakin kecil. Kau berdamailah dengannya? "," ingin ku juga begitu , tapi aku takut di tak memaafkan ku nuna?, aku akan masuk?", jongin pun melepaskan pelukan sungjong dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar kyungsoo dan saat jongin ingin masuk kedalam tangannya di tarik oleh tangan hyungsik

.

.

"ada yang harus saya ceritakan padamu ?",sempat jongin terkejut dengan sikap hyungsik tapi jongin pun menuruti permintaan hyungsik, mereka sekarang duduk di sebuah tempat duduk lorong rumah sakit dekat ruangan kyungsoo

.

.

"apa yang ingi kau ceritakan?",Tanya jongin sambil melihat pintu kamar istrinnya, hyungsik pun bercerita tentang isi hati kyungsoo selama 2 minggu ini semuanya, menjelaskan semua kebenaran yang di pendam kyungsoo sebenarnya dan jongin terlihat bersalah atas sikapnya, dan saat hyunsik bilang bahwa kyungsoo sedang mengandung sekarang ,membuat jongin pun terkejut tak percaya.

.

.

"apa yang sudah kulakukan , aku menyia-nyiakan istriku yang sedang mengandung?, jongin pun terlihat begitu menyesal dan setetes air mata pun ikut terjatuh.

.

.

"sekarang kau tahu kan perbuatan bodoh anda yang menyia-nyiakan kyungsoo, sampai-sampai membuat kyungsoo harus bekerja terus menerus agar dia tidak mengingat-ingat tentang masalah kalian.".

.

.

"aku akan menjadi appa?, tetapi sikap egoisku membuat ku ditinggal oleh eommahnya ?".

.

.

"kau harus selalu bersamanya dan mengerti akan dirinya, dia ingin kau menghargainnya dan mendengarkannya ,kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya pergi seperti ini lagi ,karna saat ini kyungsoo benar-benar membutuhkanmu, mungkin bila saya telak membawa kyungsoo kesini dia akan mengalami pendarahan , karna kelelahan yang berkepanjangan yang dirasakan tubuh kyungsoo membuat kandungannya melemah , kandungannya juga sudah memasuki minggu ketiga, dan aku takut bila dia mengalami streass berat akan mengancam bayinya. Lagi."

.

.

Jongin pun memasuki kamar kyungsoo dan melihat istrinya sedang berbaring dengan baju rumah sakit yang melekat padannya, jongin pun mendekatkan dirinya pada ranjang kyungsoo, wajah ,mata,hidung,bibir, dan tubuh ini yang membuat ia rindu akan kyungsoo setiap harinnya, dan jongin pun menatap perut kyungsoo yang tertutup selimut rumah sakit," appa jahat sekali sayang membuat kau dan eommah sedih", jongin pun menggenggam jari kyungsoo dan mengecupnya.

.

.

setelah hari itu, sekarang kyungsoo sudah pulang kerumah tetapi kyungsoo masih minim bicara pada jongin, jongin lebih memilih kyungsoo pulang kerumah dan istirahat dari pada dikantornya, jongin mengajak pulang kyungsoo keaparteman merekah setelah keadaan kyungsoo mulai membaik, kyungsoo sempat menolak tetapi ia terkejut ketika dia tau dia sedang mengandung anak mereka,.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar telah beruba banyak demi kyungsoo bahkan sikap egois dan seenaknya sendiri pun sudah tidak perna dikeluarkannya lagi bila bersama kyungsoo,

.

.

Walaupun dalam benak kyungsoo, dia merasakan suka dengan perubahan jongin tetapi dia gengsi untuk berbicara pada jongin, dia merasah sifat gengsinya seperti dulu muncul lagi, tapi yang perlukalian tahu lagi kyungsoo masih setia menyiapkan, memasakkan makanan untuk jongin, dan terkadang kyungsoo menunggu kepulangan jongi.

.

.

Jongin selalu meluangkan waktu untuk pulang makan siang dan pulang lebih awal, karna sekarang kyungsoo sudah mulai mengidam yang macam-macam, kyungsoo masih sangat jaranag berbicara dengan jongin, tapi bila ngidamnya timbul kyungsoo akan merajuk meminta jongin menurutinnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih melakukan aktivitas bekerjannya , dan presdil perusahaannya kim jongdae pun mengubah kontrak awal mereka, karna bagai manapun kyungsoo adalah desainner andalan mereka dan pemilik saham terbesar disana , dan soal kehamilan kyungsoo presdil jongdae bisa memakluminnya.

.

.

Jam kerja kyungsoo pun masih samah seperti biasannya tetapi sekarang kyungsoo jarang lembur , karna jongin akan marah bila ia pulang telat.

.

.

Jongin akan pulang lebih awal dari kyungsoo setiap harinnya, dan jongin akan mengawasi kyungsoo selama dirumah.

.

.

"soo bangunlah ,kau minum susu ini lalu tidur lagi",jongin benar-benar menjaga dan melindungi anak dan istrinnya.

.

.

Setelah meneguk habis susunya jongin pun mengambil gelas kosong yang berada di tangan kyungsoo dan akan membawannya ke dapur, tapi tiba-tiba tangan jongin di genggam kyungsoo,"bisakah aku tidur dengan memegang juniormu?", bagai dijatuhi batu besar, jongin terkejut dengan permintaan istrinya.

.

.

jongin yang tau bahwa istrinya sedang mengidam itu pun hanya menganggukan kepalannya, jongin meletakkan gelas kosong itu di meja rias , jongin pun menidurkan tubuhnya di samping kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya," jongsoo yang ingin ", jongin tau bahwa bukan kyungsoo yang menginginkannya, tetapi yang di minta istrinnya benar-benar akan menyiksannya semalaman.

.

.

"baiklah kau boleh memegangnya, aku tidak mau jongsoo marah dan menendangmu nanti", kyungsoo pun menurunkan celana tidur suaminya dan underware suaminya , junior besar jongin yang sedang tertidur pun terlihat jelas , kyungsoo pun langsung memegannya dan memainkannya," jongsoo tidak akan menendangku , dia masih 2 bulan didalam sini..

.

.

Ngidam kyungsoo kali ini membuat jongin menderita, jongin tidak bisa meminta kyungsoo mengocoknya seperti biasannya karna ini yang meminta jongsoo, bayi mereka jadi jongin harus menahan hasratnya.

.

.

Sentuhan tangan kyungsoo membuat junior kebanggaan jongin menegang dengan gagahnya, jongin pun mulai merasakan panas di tubuhnya, bahkan sekarang kyungsoo sedang tertidur di dada jongin yang memeluknya, tangan kanan kyungsoo tidak berhenti menyentuh dan memainkan junior jongin dan tangan kiri kyungoo gunakan untuk bermain di nipple kiri jongin yang tak ia jamah oleh ciumannya, kyungsoo sangat tau bahwa suaminnya ini sedang honry karna perbuatannya ! tapi mau bagai mana lagi, ini kemauan jongsoo dan dia sedang tidak ingin melayani jongin saat ini.

.

.

Setelah 1 jam akhirnya jongin bisa bebas dari siksaan itu dan dia akn menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri di kamar mandi mereka, kyungsoo sudah tertidur karna kelelahan memainkan benda panjang keras milik suaminnya itu.

.

.

Bahkan kehamilan kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo sering uring-uringan , manja, dan gengsi tinggi.

.

.

Perna sekali kyungsoo mengotori dokumen kerjasama jongin saat ingin membantu suaminnya itu, dan yang harus minta maaf adalah suaminya , karna kyungsoo akan langsung ngambek setelah dimarahi oleh jongin.

.

.

Jongin pun benar-benar harus mengalah dalam segala hal karna sifat gengsi istrinnya muncul lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kehamilan kyungsoo yang sudah masuk ke bulan ke 7 membuat kyungsoo harus lebih sering melakukan senam hamil dan melakukan aktivitas agar jongsoo sehat dan dia bisa melahirkan dengan lancar.

.

.

Jongin selalu menyempatkan mampir ke toko candy ice, untuk membelikan camilan kesukaan kyungsoo, kyungsoo lebih suka mengemil dari pada makan di kehamilannya yang sudah akan menginjak minggu ke 30, dan dokter sering melarang kyungsoo mengkonsumsi makanan yang kurang bermanfaat untuk bayinya , tetapi sikap ego jongin menular ke kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo kekeh ingin makan camilan favoritnya atau kalau tidak dia tidak akan makan apapun .

.

.

Jongin kualahan dengan sikap kyungsoo yang berbeda jauh dengan sifat aslinnya, anaknya kelak akan sangat egois seperti dirinnya , terlihat dari cara kyungsoo yang akan selalu menyiksa jongin, tapi jongin sadar bahwa ini resiko yang harus ia tanggung dari perbuatan pemaksaannya dulu kepada kyungsoo.

.

.

Tubuh kyungsoo semakin membengkak, bahkan sepatu high hills kyungsoo tidak muat digunakan lagi karna kakinnya yang bengkak, dan jongin semakin susah memeluk tubuh kyungsoo saat tidur karna perutnnya yang besar, jongin harus mengakalinya dengan memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang bukan dari depan.

.

.

Dan perubahan fisik kyungsoo terlihat jelas dari gundukannya yang semakin besar dari ukuran aslinnya dan putingnya yang semakin membesar membuat jongin sering bermain di gundukan kyungsoo seperti bayi saja, dan pantat kyungsoo sekarang sangat seksi sekali , terkadang jongin tidak bisa menahan hasratnnya dan akhirnya kyungsoo akan melayani jongin dengan gaya menyungging karna itu posisi yang jongin gunakan setiap melakukan pemasukan di vagina favorit jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo sering merasah kelelahan dengan perut besarnnya saat berjalan , dan perna sekali kyungsoo memaksakan turun ke lobby aparteman dengan lewat pintu darurat karna pintu lift tidak segera terbuka dan hasilnnya kyungsoo tergelincir dan mengalami pendarahan, tapi untung saja tuhan masih menyayangi jongsoo , bayi mereka masih bisa diselamatkan saat itu , dan jongin pun menyuruh kyungsoo untuk cuti selama kehamilannya yang sudah mulai membesar atau bekerja di rumah saja.

.

.

Kehamilannya membuat para eommah sering datang bahkan, parah eommah sering memberi tips kepada kyungsoo saat menghadapi kontraksi di usia kandungan yang ke 8 bulan dan gaya yang pas untuk melakukan berhubungan badan, bahkan eommah kim menyuruh kyungsoo untuk memperlihatkan putingnya yang sudah besar atau tidak, para eommah ingin kyungsoo memberikan ASI eklusif untuk cucunya jongsoo kelak.

.

.

Setiap malam kyungsoo akan mengalami kontraksi di perutnya yang menginjak usia 8 bulan dan jongin akan selalu menemani kyungsoo dan menguatkan kyungsoo saat kontraksi itu datang, walaupun ini bukan kontraksi sesunggunnya tetapi terkadang jongin takut saat melihat ekspresi istrinnya yang sedang merasakan sakit di perutnya dan jongin akan menenangkan jongsoo di dalam dengan mengajak nya berbicara.

.

.

Jongin harus dinas kerja di singapura, karna relasinya yang berada di sana sedang membangun perusahaan kerjasama mereka bersama, dan otomatis jongin harus meninggalkan kyungsoo 1 minggu sendirian di seoul, sempat kyungsoo meminta ikut karna dia takut melahirkan disaat jongin sedang tidak di sampingnya, tetapii dokter tidak membolehkan kyungsoo melakukan penerbangan karna kehamilan kyungsoo yang sudah besar dan memasuki minggu-minggu terakhir persalinan.

.

.

Jongin pun tak tega saat kyungsoo merajuk , tetapi dia taka mu keselamatan kyungsoo di pertaruhkan, sedangkan selama disana jongin tidak bisa terus mendampingi kyungsoo karna dia harus fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah seminggu terlewati dengan cukup was-was bagi jongin dan kyungsoo, akhirnnya kyungsoo harus bernafas lega hari ini suaminya akan pulang dan kyungsoo akan membuat pesta selama datang untuk jongin.

.

.

Jongin yang telah selesai mengurus pembayaran hotel pun akhirnya berjalan kearah lobby dan keluar lewat pintu berputar hotel, jongin tidak membuanmg-buang waktu dia ingin segera sampai seoul, karna jarak antar Negaranya sangat jauh, kyungsoo sedang memasak makanan kesukaan jongin dan hari ini keluarga mereka akan datang dengan sahabat-sahabta kyungsoo, kyungsoo merasakan perutnya sedikit mulas seperti sedang ingin BAB , tetapi kyungsoo tahan karna masakannya belum matang, dan saat semua makanan yang kyungsoo siapkan sudah siap kyungsoo sudah tidak merasakan mulas lagi, kyungsoo pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian dress mini yang pass dengan body tubuhnya yang sudah besar ditambah dengan perut badunnya.

.

.

14.00 siang KTS,

.

.

Semua keluarga sudah pada datang dan tak luput keponakan kesayanganya yang bernama park byuchan juga ikut hadir bersama mommynya , membuat kyungsoo semakin gemas melihat tingkah pola keponakannya yang berusia 1,5 tahun itu, bahkan tak jarang kyungsoo mencuri kesempatan untuk menggendong nya, byuchan adalah putrid dari baekyun dan suami barunnya park chanyeol.

.

.

Dalam perbincangan yang asik membuat mereka lupa bedatangan tamu sebenarnya yang datang jam berapa.

.

.

Tit…Tit..Tit…Tit… cklek, suarah pintu aparteman yang di buka seseorang dan kyungsoo yakin itu suaminnya, kyungsoo lalu mencoba berdiri dengan di bantu eommanya dan berjalan kearah pintu utama, dan benar suaminya sedang tersenyum kearahnya dan merentahkan tangannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo pun memeluk tubuh jongin dengan kuat karna rasa rindu 1 minggu tidak melihat suaminnya dan mencium aromah tubuhnya, kyungsoo pun mencium bibir jongin sekilas dan menggandeng tangan kiri jongin yang kosong tak memegang apapun, sesampai di ruamg tamu jongin terkejut dengan beradannya keluarga dan sahabt kyungsoo yang sedang bercanda.

.

.

"apa hari ini ada party", kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalannya," party kepulanganmu sayang", jongin pun tersenyum dan mencuri ciuman dari istrinya dan semua yang menyasikan hanya senyum-senyum saja.

.

.

Setelah acara party berlangsung, mereka menghabiskan semua makanan lezat kyungsoo dalam waktu 2 jam saja, dan hanya tersisah sisa-sisa makanan di piring-piring yang kosong.

.

.

"aku akan engambil jus untuk kalian", kyungsoo pun mencoba bangkit dengan dibantu jongin berdiri, dan kyungsoo pun membuka kulkas pintu dua mereka dan mengambil 1 botol penuh jus yang sudah ia siapkan, saat kyungsoo akan melangkah .

.

.

Bruk….. ringisan yang kyungsoo keluarkan saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengalami kontraksi yang cukup hebat, jongin yang mendengan suara terjatu pun langsung berlari kearah dapur, dan betapah terkejutnya melihat kyungsoo sedang duduk dilantai dengan botol jus yang tergeletak di sampingnya, dan jongin melihat ada darah yang mengalir dari selangkangan kyungsoo, jongin pun terkejut dan menggendong kyungsoo untuk di bawak kerumah sakit, semua orang yang berada di meja makan terkejut melihak wajah panik jongin dan melihat tetesan darah dari kaki kyungsoo, semua orang panik melihat kyungsoo mengalami pendarahan.

.

.

Appa jongin mengemudih dengan brutal bahkan lampu merah ia trobos, jongin yang melihat kyungsoo yang mulai lemas dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung di wajanya membuat jongin tak tega melihat istrinnya kesakitan yang sedang meringis merasakan kontraksi.

.

.

Jongin pun membelai perut kyungsoo yang sedang berkontraksi di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, setelah 20 menit perjalanan yang merekah tempuh untuk datang ke rumah sakit terdek, kyungsoo di tidurkan di tempat tidur dorong dan di larikan di ruang berwsalin rumah sakit tersebut, jongin yang memutuskan ikut masuk untuk menemasi kyungsoo dan melihat proses buah hati yang ia tunggu-tunggu hadir, jongin selalu menggenggam jemari kyungsoo dengan hangat, sedangkan berbeda dengan kyungsoo , kyungsoo menggenggam jemari jongin dengan kuat dan erat karna peroses kontraksi yang membuat perutnnya sakit.

.

.

"Mr. jongin, Ny . kyungsoo masih dalam pembukaan 7 dan saya rasah tubuh nyonya kyungsoo sudah semakin lemas, sebaiknya nyonya kyungsoo melahirkan sesar saja, bila anda setuju setelah mengurus dokumen pembayaran kami akan membawa nyonya kyungsoo ke ruang operasi, jadi saya harap anda, segera mendiskusikannya dengan istri anda kami akan pergi sebentar untuk melihat pasien yang lain, permisi ", dokter kang yang menangani kehamilan kyungsoo dari awal pun meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sedang kesakitan saat mengalami kontraksi pembukaan.

.

.

Jongin pun menatap wajah istrinya yang kesakitan bahkan kyungsoo menggenggam tangan jongin dengan kuat sebagai tanda seberapa sakit yang kyungsoo rasakan, "kyungsoo kita harus membiarkan jongsoo keluar dengan sesar saja", gelengan halus kyungsoo perlihatkan walaupun wajah kyungsoo merasakan kesakitan bukan main, seakan tenaganya telah dikuras habis oleh kontraksi .

.

.

"aku harus melahirkan jongsoo secara normal jongin, aku sudah berjanji kepada jongsoo akan membuat dia keluar di dunia ini dengan perjuangan hidupku", geraman kyungsoo semakin membuat nafas kyungsoo semakin tidak karuan bahkan wajah kyungsoo sangat pucat sekali.

.

.

"tapi soo keadaamu sangat tidak mendukung untuk kau melahirkan secara normal soo", kyungsoo pun meneteskan air matanya ditenga-tengan kesakitannya, "aku bahagia ketika mengetahui jongsoo akan segera merasakan dunia ini jadi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan moment ini".

.

.

"tapi lihat dirimu soo, tubuhmu sudah semakin melemah", kyungsoo merasakan kontraksinya semakin kuat dan kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab ucapan jongin karna rasa sakit yang kyungsoo rasakan membuat kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

.

.

4 tahun kemudian, suasan perkemahan yang diadakan oleh perusahaan jongin terasah berbeda dari tahu-tahun biasanya, jongin memutuskan untuk membantu karyawanya membangun tenda dan berbincang-bicang agar suasana tidak terlalu kaku atara dirinya dan karyawanya , sampai suara kyungsoo membuat jongin mengfokuskan pandanganya dan senyum bahagia memenuhi wajah jongin, tahun ini kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ikut dengan acara tahunan perusahaan jongin, karna kyungsoo juga sedang libur dari pekerjaanya , lagi pula kyungsoo tidak keberatan menemani suaminya untuk berlibur dengan karyawan perusahaanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo membawakan secangkir coklat panas untuk jongin karna suasana di tempat ini sangat dingin, seharusnya kyungsoo tidak menyarankan menggunakan tempat ini, karna sekarang disini sedang musim berangin ,

.

.

"minumlah , agar tubuhmu lebih hangat", jongin pun menerima cangkir yang kyungsoo berikan dan menarik tangan kanan istrinya dan menciumnya, "kau yang terbaik soo".

.

.

"nyonya kim seharusnya anda mengikuti acara seperti ini setiap tahun , karna akan sangat mengasyikan untuk kami bisa lebih mengenal anda", ucap salah satu karyawan yang sedang memasang tenda.

.

.

"apakah seperti itu, karna pekerjaan saya yang cupuk sibuk jadi saya tidak bisa ikut acara seperti ini dulu", jongin pun menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dan menciumnya "yang terpenting kau sekarang sudah berada bersama dengan kita sekarang", kyungsoo pun memeluk jongin dan tersenyum kearah karyawan jongin yang juga sedang tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka.

.

.

Hari ini kyungsoo bebas dari sikap jongsoo yang selalu lebih memilih dekat di sebelah kyungsoo dari pada yang lain tanpa diganggu jongsoo hari ini kyungsoo memutuskan lebih menempel kepada jongin , karna jongsoo sedang bersama para gadis-gadis yang sedang menggrumbulinya dan menyukainnya, sepertinya jongsoo memiliki kebiasaan seperti jongin yaitu bermain-main dengan para wanita cantik yang mendekatinya dan menyukainnya, kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah jongsoo yang seperti jongin .

.

.

"jongsooae apa kau mau candy manis yang dimiliki nuna", jongin pun menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju, nuna itu pun langsung memberikan jongsoo candy dan mencium pipi jongsoo.

.

.

"bahkan wajah jongsoo seperti appanya, aku sangat ingin memacari kim jongsoo bila besar nanti",

.

.

"mana mungkin jongsoo mau denganmu, lihat bahkan wajahmu dengan wajahku lebih cantik dari pada dirimu", para karyawan wanita yang sedang menggrumuni jongsoopun berdepan dengan jongsoo yang tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang nuna-nuna itu bicarakan, sampai kedua mata jongsoo terfokus kearah gadis berbaju biru yang sedang membantu eommahnya mendirikan tenda mereka, jongsoo yag terfokus memperhatikan kearah gadis berambut hitam tersebutpun berlari kearah gadis tersebut, semua nuna yang menggrumuni jongsoo pun terkejut ketika jongsoo lari dari mereka, dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada jongsoo yang lari menuju kearah gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu tersebut yang tak lain adalah anak adari nyonya Xi luhan kepala keuangan dari perusahaan mereka, semua para nuna tersebut pun tertawa dengan tingkah jongsoo.

.

.

"lihat bahkan kita kalah dari anak nyonya luhan yang masih kecil untuk menarik perhatian jongsoo", merekan pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

END.

.  
.

Hay semuanya bagaimana dengan ff one shoot ku ini apakah terlalu jelek untuk dibaca, Aku harap antisipasi dari ini ff cukup banyak terima kasih.


End file.
